(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club and a production method therefor,
(b) Description of Prior Art
Generally, a golf club is comprised of a head and a shaft, classified into three types, i.e., wood, iron and putter.
Iron golf club is further classified according to an angle of loft (loft angle). Iron golf club having a smaller loft angle (e.g., 20 to 30 degrees) is designated long iron, while iron golf club head having a larger loft angle (e.g., 40 to 50 degrees) designated short iron. In general, iron golf club is numbered, beginning at short iron toward long iron, such as 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, PW (pitching wedge) and LW (lob wedge) or the like.
Conventionally, there are two types of iron golf club heads in terms of its structure, one is so-called cavity back iron, having a face for striking balls and a back, the other so-called solid-back iron, having a smoothed back. Such golf club heads have one of the most important attributes thereof or so-called a sweet spot in a certain area on the face.
In the past, there has been proposed an iron golf club head, in FIG. 1 of Japanese patent Appln Laid-Open No.7-144029, wherein the weight in the outer periphery of the head is adjusted so that the center of gravity of the head may be consistent with the geometrical center on the face or the position at which balls are expected to be struck.
Whereas, for an iron golf club head, contradictory performances are required, i.e., allowing balls to travel a longer distance and at the same time permitting of the better-controlling of the travelling thereof. Long iron is for such longer-distance travelling, while short iron for better control of balls. According to the prior iron golf club head, there has been proposed the change of the configuration of the cavity, which, however, would set limit to satisfy the desired performances.